


When Worlds Collide

by Allkindsofcrazy33



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Mild Smut, Swearing, plus size reader, reader's own child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofcrazy33/pseuds/Allkindsofcrazy33
Summary: You wake up in an alternitive universe, surrounded by the characters of some of your favourite shows; luckily for you some of them maybe able to help you get home and some are going to make you wish you never have to leave.





	1. Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been going around my head for months and I just needed to get it out! It is my first jump into writing so please leave comments so I can improve.

What the hell! My head is fuzzy, like I have been asleep for 12 days straight, but I was just driving… Shit, have we been in an accident? Fuck, where is C/N? I look to my left and she is fast asleep in the car seat, snoring like she always does. Looking around there is no sign of an accident, but we definitely are not on the same road we were just a few moments ago. The beautiful greens of the peak district are gone and now, now we are surrounded by dust and harsh sunlight. And banging, what is that banging sound?

“Hey, are you okay? Call TM, get someone to bring the truck out. The front wheel is fucked, no way this thing is going anywhere under its own power.”

The door opens and someone places a hand on my shoulder. The sun is behind my knight in shining armour; I can just about make out a beard and, bugger me, that is one man mountain! “Where are we? I think I must have fallen S/N asleep at the wheel. Oh god! I could have killed us!” The panic is rising quickly, yep, yep; I am going to be sick. The man mountain moves and just in time, as my last lot of coffee makes a break for freedom missing his worn boots by millimetres.

“Mummy, are you okay?”

“Hey sweetheart, your Mummy is just feeling a little bit poorly. She will be okay though, what’s your Mummy’s name?”

“Y/N, Y/N S/N. I’m C/N. You have a beard, Mummy likes beards. I think she will like you too, is that your bike, Mummy says bikers are yummy. I don’t know what that means!”

“C/N! I am so sorry. Oh god, this kid is going to be the death of me, death by embarrassment is possible right? It feels very real right now!” I can feel the hand shaking on my shoulder and then I hear the deep, booming laugh. Well, at least he has a sense of humour and he had the decency to stop and help.

“Hi C/N, I am Opie and yes that is my bike. My friend here, Chibs, he has a bike too. Why don’t you go with him and take a look, I just need to chat to your Mummy.”

There are all sorts of alarm bells going off now, “NO. C/N, you stay where you are. If someone tries to take you out of this car before I say its okay, what do you do?”

She narrows her blue eyes and clenches her fists, “Bite, scream, kick and punch them in the throat!”

“That’s my girl. Now I am going to get out of the car and close the door. You lock the doors and don’t open them unless I say okay?” C/N nods, we have been over this sort of thing before. Travelling alone with a child regularly, I have always thought it best to have a plan, just in case. You never know what weirdo you might come across. Stepping out of the car, I make sure I use all of my size to get between the door and this Opie dude. Clearly he and his mate must be SOA fans, they are using character names after all, but hey, right now he could call himself Mr Blobby and I would be grateful he stopped to help! Closing the door, I hear the lock close, turn round and pull a funny face at the window; got to make C/N think there is nothing wrong here.

Turning back round to ask where the hell we are, I get the shock of all shocks. This dude looks, like, REALLY looks like Opie. There are hints of red and grey in his unruly beard, his brow is creased and his eyes are searching my face. He is even wearing a kutte..come to think of it, he sounds like him too! “Where the hell are we?” 

“Just outside of Charming. Are you okay?” His eyes are searching my face, there is a look of concern and it makes me warm to him.

Fuck, did he really just say Charming? What is going on?! “Erm, okay. Crap you were right about my front wheel, I have a spare, but that looks like there will be some damage behind it.” The wheel is sticking out at a funny angle and there is barely any tire left.” Where is the nearest garage? Oh, and I think I am okay. I don’t quite know what happened and feel like a have the hangover from hell!”

“Well you are in luck, I work at the local garage and we’ve called for the truck. They should be here soon.” 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” He briefly smiles and nods his head, whilst pushing his hands into his pockets and his eyes move to the floor. I can’t help but follow his hands move down; there is a chain hanging from his waist, hanging down the side of his jeans; they are hung low on his hips and it is clear to see he is a solid build. My mind briefly starts to wonder about what could be hiding under his black t-shirt, before shaking my head clear and pushing the weirdness to the back of my mind. 

I turn back to the car and give C/N the okay. She unlocks the doors and climbs across the front seats to join me, it must be getting really hot in the car, her blonde hair is stuck to her forehead. Looking around at the dusty surroundings I notice there is a bit of shade next to the road, thanks to a couple of trees and we go sit down. I can hear that the two men are following us and soon they are taking a seat as well. I get my first look at the other man and I am even more confused. His greying hair is slicked back , with some straying down the side of his face; there is a sparkle in his eyes that tell me he has a playful side. Then I notice the scars; he has scars on both cheeks and I am without doubt looking at Chibs, the real Chibs. The thought of how he got those scars makes me wince and bollocks, he noticed. He gives me a wonderfully beautiful, lopsided smile and I am instantly put at ease and clearly, as is C/N. She is doing her usual and talking their ears off; giving me time to try and process what is going on. Looking around, I see nothing but dust, road and country side; the sky is the hazy blue you get during a heat wave and I have not seen another vehicle since I woke up. My phone has no signal, so I am just going to have to ride it out until we get to town; where ever the hell that is.

I can feel Opie watching me; I shift under his gaze; adjusting my top and wishing I wasn’t wearing a thick jumper as now I am sweating like no one’s business. I smile at him, trying to show confidence and not look like I am freaking out. He looks like he is going to ask something and that’s when the beat-up old truck turns up, thank fuck! They are driving on the wrong side of the road, what on earth is going on? Chibs gets up and walks to the truck, as another dude gets out and fuuuuck. That looks like Juice and yep, in that perfect moment, the world starts to spin and I can feel myself falling. Right before everything goes dark, I swear I can feel arms catch me.

“Hey, kiddo, your Mammy is okay. She has just had a tough day and do you remember what I said about grown-ups bodies doing some weird stuff, like fallin’ asleep? That’s what’s happened and look, she is starting to wake up. Why don’t you give her a big cuddle?” 

I can hear C/N’s soft little sobs, oh bless her heart, she must be so scared. Opening my eyes, I smile at C/N and lift my arm up for her to climb under; Chibs is right behind her, his hands pushing her forward. My eyes then land on some familiar faces, Tara is sat on a chair next to me, her black hair framing her stunning face; she is really breath taking close up. Opie is just behind her, his shoulders hunched over and a look of concern on his face. Mouthing thank you, I squeeze C/N tight, “Hey Puddin’, I am okay, I am sorry if I scared you. Today has been weird hasn’t it? Now, have you eaten these poor people out of house and home?” I mean that in a partly joking way, but know she must be starving by now. C/N giggles and I have my answer.

We are indoors now, it is cooler, but smells like stale smoke and beer. Looking around I see a couple of tables, the place is pretty dark and a bit worn looking; clearly these walls have some stories to tell. I spot the pool table and just behind that the big double doors that lead through to the chapel. We are in the clubhouse; the clubhouse I have seen on TV too many times to count. Right now though, I need to concentrate on C/N and contacting home. I start to sit up and there are large hands on my shoulders, I don’t need to look up to see who it is. I place a hand on top of one of Opie’s, pat it twice and swivel round on the seat. “How long was I out?” 

Tara smiles, “I estimate probably 20 minutes, the guys got you here quickly. I am Tara by the way, I am a doctor and I would like to run some tests.” 

“Thank you, but I have fainted a handful of times and recognise the feeling. I guess it is a mixture of the excitement of the day and the heat. Do you happen to know where my bag is?” Chibs steps up to the bar and grabs my bag, bring it over; they have clearly been through it, probably trying to work out who I am. Checking my phone, there is still no signal, crap.

“Y/N, can we get you something to eat or anything? We have already fed your gorgeous girl here.” Opie ruffles C/N’s hair and she swats his hand away, smiling at him. Bloody hell, his hand is the size of her head!

“I think I am okay actually, but I would go for a coffee if there is any? I also really need to borrow a phone and try to contact home, my mother is going to kill me!” Opie hands me his phone and wanders off, I bet he hasn’t considered that I need to make an international call. I should probably tell him, but I just need to hear my Mum’s voice right now. I dial her mobile, then my step-dad’s, then the house phone; I try number after number and none are recognised. There is a lot of whispering going on, they clearly all think I am crazy and I am starting to wonder if they are right. A mug is put in my hands and the phone removed, when did I start crying? C/N is holding on tight, and then there are arms surrounding us both. I don’t do hugs, but this one, this one I accept. 

“Do you have somewhere to stay? Your car is going to take some time to repair.”  
I look up and straight into caring eyes. 

“Oh fuck.” 

“Mummy!!!” 

“Sorry C/N, erm, I don’t, but I have my credit cards in my bag. If you could point us in the direction of the nearest motel I would really appreciate it.” 

“Over my dead body!” The voice makes me jump, but I know it instantly, it was Gemma. She looks as fierce as she sounds; dark hair with sharp highlights, she is dressed in almost complete black. She commands the attention of the room; she is incredible and I am in complete awe of her. “She is clearly shaken up and there is no way we are leaving a mother and child alone, in a place they don’t know! They can stay with us.” Crossing over her arms, she has clearly made up her mind; but I am not sure I want to be under her scrutiny right now.

“No, it’s okay. My kids are around the same age as C/N, you can stay in our spare room; if you are okay with that?” He looks at me and whispers, “I think you have had enough crazy for one day!”  
I stare at him; this bloke is even better than the character in the show! Opie is searching my face, looking like he is worried he may have crossed the line; however C/N steps in and sorts it all out! “Oh yes please. I don’t mind sharing a bed with Mummy, but she does snore really loud, so that might keep you all awake!” 

Kill. Me. Now! Everyone is silent and then I start to laugh, really laugh, that awful whole body shaking, face distorting, forgetting how to breath kind of laugh. It catches on quick, before I know it everyone is laughing and C/N is looking very pleased with herself. 

We get introduced to the rest of the people in the bar; I manage to not blurt out names before I am told them. Thank god this isn’t one of the shows I have ever let C/N watch; I would have been committed within 10 minutes of meeting these people. Keeping the smile on my face, I try to hide the fact my head is spinning and all I want to do is get into a room, shut the door and try to work out what is going on. Chatting to Chibs I tell him where in England we are from, I manage to leave out that we were still in England just a couple of hours ago! I tell him what I do for a living and try not to talk about my family; I am trying to avoid the waterworks starting again. 

It is all starting to get a bit too much, when thankfully we are bundled into a van and driven to a little single story, brick house. It looks just like a normal house, a driveway leading up from the road, a little bit of a garden out front with some trees and shrubs. The grass doesn’t look like it has been cut in a little while and the wood work needs a little TLC, but it still looks nice. You can see it is a busy house and it makes me miss home.

Opie is already there when the van pulls up; he is stood next to his bike waiting for us. He instructs the prospects to grab our bags and take them inside. Then scoops up a giggling C/N and carries her inside; she is instantly at ease with these strangers and I don’t know if I should be worried or pleased by that. I follow a few steps behind, not wanting to let C/N out of my sight. Stepping through the front door I find myself in the front room, there is a sofa and a couple of chairs, there are kids toys and a few pairs of shoes lying around. To my right there is a TV and there are photos on the wall, smiling kids and adults. This really is a family home, but it just feels a little off; a little sad? Opie leads us down a hallway and past a couple of doors, before pushing open the door to our room. It is clearly a guest room, but it doesn’t look like it has been used for a little while. There is a double in the middle of the room, with wooden bedside tables on either side and a green quilt. They have placed our bags at the bottom of the bed.

“There is a bathroom just through this door.” Opie is pointing to a door just to the right of the wardrobe. “There should be towels in there, but let me know if you need more.”

“Thank you Opie.”

“Sure, no problem. I am going to get the kids, make yourselves at home.” He makes a hasty retreat out of the room and it is not long till we hear a truck start up. C/N throws herself onto the bed and gives it a bounce test, she seems happy with it. She is soon stretched out over the bed and watching me take a few things out of the bags. “Mummy, is my teddy in there?” I throw the pink unicorn at her and she catches it easily, squeezing it tight and then placing it on top of one of the pillows. I guess she has chosen her side!

By the time Opie is back, I have unpacked a few key items and gotten changed into some clean clothes. “Y/N, C/N? Come and meet these two monsters!” C/N races ahead of me and introduces herself Ellie and Kenny.

“Hi, I am Y/N. I hope you don’t mind if we stay in your home for a night or two?” I smile at them both, they must be so confused.

“Don’t worry, Dad explained that your car is broken and you are not from around here. Do you like soccer?” Kenny is looking at C/N and she is thoroughly confused.

“He means football Pudding, they call it soccer here.” C/N nods and all three of them head to the back garden. Following them outside, I take a seat at an old garden table and Opie takes a seat next to me. The kids are playing nicely and it gives me time to chat to our host. “Thank you for putting us up, it is really kind of you; but why? What on earth possessed you to invite two strangers into your home?” 

Opie is watching the kids, a little smile on this face and thinks on it for a bit; “I was just thinking, if it was my family, I would hope someone would look after them. Plus that child of yours, she has had me in stitches all afternoon.” 

“Yeah, she tends to provide plenty of entertainment where ever we go, usually at my expense I may add! Promise you will let me know if you need us to leave and you must let me help out around the house whilst we are here. I am not the world’s best cook, but my dinners are usually edible.” The smile that I get from Opie, oh god, it send my knees to jelly and causes a flutter where there hasn’t been one in a looooong time. I can feel my face flush and feel all kinds of stupid for it. 

“Do you want a drink?” 

“Sure, I would love a beer or rum if you have it?” 

Opie raises his brow, “One rum coming up, don’t go anywhere sweetheart.”

I go back to watching the kids playing. C/N is laughing as they chase the ball around, of all the places I could be trying to work this shit out, we certainly lucked out.


	2. Time alone.

We are back in the car, green hills rolling past as we drive along the motorway; our usual playlist blaring out. C/N’s soft snore can be heard alongside my singing. Then there is some sort of fog a head, where the hell has that come from? Maybe there is a field on fire somewhere?  
Slowing down as we approach, putting my hazards on to let the cars behind us know that there is something a head.  
It looks purple.  
Purple fog?  
WHAM, something just hit my in the chest.

I wake up with a start, where am I am? What time is it? 02:45, C/N is next to me and then the memories of yesterday come back to me. Waking up on the side of a strange road; with a character from one of my favourite show, staring through the window at me. The dream is lingering, so maybe it wasn’t a dream and maybe I am remembering. That makes in even less sense, how can purple fog transport us to TV land? I managed to get onto a laptop last night, nothing of our old life exists, I couldn’t find a single trace of family, friends, work, nothing. A spark of an idea starts in your brain, but I need to get back onto a laptop and that won’t happen until everyone is awake.

There is no way I am getting back to sleep now; I need a cup of coffee. Sneaking down the hallway and into the kitchen, putting the coffee pot on, I set about trying to find the mugs. There was a whistle stop tour of the kitchen earlier, but I hadn’t realised just how high up the mugs were in the cupboard. Damn it, I am going to have to climb on something. Just as I am pulling my knee up onto the counter, the light goes on. Falling backwards and landing on floor with a thud, I feel the wind knocked out of me and then Opie is looking down at me. 

“You are making a habit of falling down!” 

“Ha bloody ha! You nearly gave me a bastard heart attack, you cockwomble!” And there it is, that booming laugh and I forget I am sprawled out on a kitchen floor in my pyjamas. In fact, I am in my buffy knickers and a vest top, god, the last 24 hours has had more embarrassing moments than the rest of my life! 

“What is a cockwomble?” 

“Another way to describe a dickhead, now pour me a coffee whilst I try and pull together some dignity!” Chuckling, he wondered over to the coffee pot; leaving me to drag my arse off the floor and into a chair.

After drinking all but a mouthful of the coffee, I start to feel like I can look my host in the eye again. When I do look up, he still has a smile on his face, clearly still amused by my level of clumsiness. “Did I wake you?” 

“No, I haven’t been able to sleep more than a couple of hours at a time for a while; not since my old lady died.” 

Oh fuck, “I am sorry to hear that”, I know this part of his story. How on earth is this all happening?

“It’s okay, I am working through it. Y/N, are you going to explain what is going on with you two? Are you running away from someone, if you are in trouble, we can help?” 

“Bless you Opie, but it is nothing like that. I am not sure I believe it myself; you will think I am completely crazy! I promise I will tell you when I have it figured out. Is that okay?” 

“Of course, you can stay here as long as you need. Just remember I am here if you need me.” He leans forward and grabs my hand and right on cue, there is the flutter. 

“You are amazing you know that? I am serious Opie, you deserve to be happy.” Where did that come from! I pull my hand back and look into my lap awkwardly, what a stupid thing to say; to someone I have only just met.

“I am not sure I can believe that, but thank you. You deserve that as well you know, C/N was telling us that it is just you at home.” 

Great! We smile at each other, and then a blasted tear runs down my face, my emotions working against me. He is in front of me in flash, strong arms pulling me into a tight hug. I have always been a sucker for a hug from a tall man, something about it makes me feel safe and before I know it, I am pouring out feelings I never even knew I had. I tell him about my past relationship failures, how I use my weight to protect myself from that kind of hurt. Knowing that no one could possibly like me in that way, so that means I never need to put my heart on the line again. How lonely I really am and how it makes me feel guilty, because I am not happy with the life I am already blessed with. He just holds me, rubbing my back and stroking my hair, shhhhing when the sobs threaten to take over. 

"I am so sorry, I have no idea where all of that came from. You didn't need to know any of that."

“You shouldn’t think like that, you seem pretty fucking awesome to me!” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“No, Y/N, look at me.” His hand is under my chin and making me look up into those kind, but sad eyes. God, I could get lost in those. “Sweetheart, you are funny, strong, an amazing Mom from what I see and no matter what you think, you are beautiful.” Hah, it is his turn to blush and damn it is cute; crap, now I am blushing too! I whisper thank you and pull myself away from the hug. This isn’t real and I need to keep reminding myself of that. 

Opie grabs both mugs and tops them up, coming back to the table you both sit in silence for a while. I need to ask something and it is going to be awkward as hell. “I erm, I tried logging into my banking and it, erm, isn’t working.” I can’t tell him it doesn’t exist now can I! “It means I have no cash, apart from what I have in my purse; which is all in sterling and will need to be exchanged to dollars. I don’t know how I am ever going to repay you for any of your help, or pay the bills for the car.” God this is awful, he is going to think I am some scumbag trying to leach off him with a made up story. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“What? What, do you mean don’t worry about it. I feel like I am stealing from you all!” 

“I offered to help you and I meant it, I don’t know what is going on with you, but I am not going to go back on that promise. I have broken too many promises to people I care about and I am not about to break another.” My heart is thumping, stop being so stupid Y/N! He didn’t mean that he cares about you! You only met a few hours ago! Swallowing down my crazy, I just nod. 

“Then you need to let me help out in some way, there must be something I can do. I have told you what I do back home, so you know I am pretty handy with admin stuff and I am used to keeping a home, so there must be something I can do?” He is smiling at me, god it does some weird stuff to my insides. 

“Well why don’t we speak to Gemma tomorrow and see if there is anything that you can do at the garage. It isn’t really a place for kids, but C/N seems pretty good and I am sure Gemma will understand on this occasion.” Knowing the character the way I think I do, I am not sure and I certainly know the danger that will come with being around the club, but what choice do I really have right now? Nodding my head, I agree. 

“First though, you can let me make you all breakfast. It is the least I can do considering everything you are doing for us.” I don’t wait for a reply, I know it is nearing 7, so C/N will be waking up soon and I can’t imagine the other two will be long after. Heading straight to the fridge, I call over my shoulder, “Can you get me a few things out? I am going to need a chopping board, knife, frying pan, spatula, fork and a bowl. I am going to go put some clothes on, before the kids get a fright!” 

“I am not sure what would scare them, I think you look good just the way you are.”

I pick up my speed, I need to get out of this room and now!


	3. Chapter 3

“Sure doll, there is always loads of paper work to get sorted around here. Why don’t you start with the mail over there and I will have a think.”

“Thank you Gemma, I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t thank me yet, you will still have to deal with all the idiots round here!”

“No different to what I deal with back home, it is just those idiots wear shirts and ties, not leather” Post, I can do post no worries and then hopefully she will let me do something a bit more worthwhile. Well, as long as it isn’t cleaning in that club house. C/N is sat in the corner with a massive pile of reading books, which will keep her busy for a bit; might as well crack on. Opening up the post I sort into piles to start with and then set about getting the details onto the ancient computer they use. It is connected to the internet at least, so it gives you the opportunity to do some investigations at the same time. Sure enough, nothing of our life exists, like at all. The places we have lived, some of the shows we watch and the bands we listen to. I am searching for one show in particular, if the show doesn’t exist, then maybe they belong to this TV land we are living in and that, may just be our ticket home!

There is no trace of Supernatural anywhere, nor of the actors we so love from that show; moving on you search for the characters that would possibly have a presence in this world. I find details on Jody, Donna and old business listings for Bobby’s yard. Even though I can’t really believe this is happening, I note down a numbers I find. I will give them a call later, when there is no one around.

Clearly in my own little world, I hadn’t noticed that someone had entered the office. Not until I hear, “Hey darlin’, I hear you are our latest damsel in distress!” There he is, Jax bloody Teller, holy hell he is hot; like your typical blonde hair, blue eyes kind of hot. “Super-hot” He is simply stunning and crap, I have literally just told him I think he is hot! He is laughing at me and I just want to world to swallow me up.

“Thanks darlin’, not the first time I have heard it!”

Cocky sod! “Well, sweetie, looks really are not everything. You need at least a bit of personality to keep people interested! Now, how can I help?” There is a chorus of laughter filtering in from the workshop; apparently several people have just heard that little interaction.

“Oh, Jackie boy, she has your card marked already!” Chibs slaps Jax on the back and sends a wink in my direction. “I think this lassie should stay around for a while, keep us all on our toes.”

“Well Chibs, at the moment you have no chance of getting rid of me and the wild child. Things are a little more complicated than I first thought! Anyway, what do you want? You are all being far too nice” I suspect I am about to be asked to cook their bloody lunches, not that I really mind considering everything they are doing to help us, but I really hoped I could slope off and make this call. Opie was nice enough to give me a spare SIM and set it up so I could keep trying to contact my family; he added his number so I could contact him if I needed to. He had the day off and was taking a ride to see his Dad, but promised to be back in time for dinner.

“Well Y/N, we were hoping you might help us out with a little situation. There is a birthday party tonight and the prospects have fucked up the cake.” Chibs chimes in, “If it wouldn’t be too much bother?”

Now cakes I can do, “As long as you are not expecting any fancy decorations, then I think I am up to that. Do you have the ingredients already?”

“Yeah, we think so. We can entertain the wee one, whilst you bake. We had a bit of a party last night and not sure the sights in the club house are PG rated!” I nod, I wouldn’t normally leave C/N with people I have only just met, but I feel like I know these guys.  The good and the bad.  Jax leads C/N off into the workshop promising to explain my absence to his Mum and taking questions about how engines work from C/N. Thank god that kid is as easy going as she is. Chibs starts walking towards the club so I follow; I wasn’t given a tour yesterday, so I have no idea where to find the kitchen. I caught him up at the picnic bench, where Juice was sitting. I smiled at him, he looked lonely and I know that feeling.

“Hey Juice, are you free to give me a hand in the kitchen? Apparently my child has been shouting about my baking skills and now I am being roped into baking a cake.”

“Yeah, sure.” He throws his smoke down to the floor and follows me in. Well, they were not lying when they said it wasn’t PG rated inside! There were still half naked girls all over the place and yep, there is Tig in all his glory, sprawled across the pool table! I have a feeling this is something he does often; there is little evidence of the normal ‘white bits’!

“Duuuude, it is bloody filthy in here and I don’t mean in a good way! We are going to have to clean before we starting putting a cake together. Juice would you mind cleaning down all of the side, whilst I scrub out this oven? Is that an arse print on the worktop?!” There are dishes piled in the sink and grease marks everywhere, it would be a nice little kitchen if they just looked after it. There is a decent looking gas stove, plenty of work top space and a massive fridge-freezer. It is pretty dark in here, with no window, and the darkish green on the walls doesn’t help. After 45 minutes of scrubbing, I feel it is clean enough to start baking and Juice is pretty helpful. He is pretty handy in the kitchen, he whisks together the butter and sugar, then adds the eggs. I am concentrating on the filling and making sure the ingredients are weighed out just right. This type of sponge I can do in my sleep, it is down to getting the flavours just right. I have no idea who this cake is for, but I have a feeling they are well liked around here. There is pretty much every type of baking product available and all brand new; they must have all been bought for this cake. Considering who will be eating this, I have gone for a beer flavour in the sponge and going to added bacon to the cream cheese filling; I have made this a couple of times, it usually goes down well. We have it done in no time at all.

“Thanks for your help Juice. I really appreciate it. Here, I made a few cupcakes out of the left over mixture; you get to have first taste.” I hand over the cake and he smiles, he has a lovely smile, he should use it more often.

He takes a bite and his eyes go wide, “mmnug this is good, who knew you could put bacon in cake!”

 I laugh, “I know right! It was a pleasant surprise when I found this combination; I was very hung over when I created this.” That smile grows and I can’t help but feel a bit of pride, “I can teach you have to make this and loads of other flavours if you would like? It was lovely to have someone to bake with. Now, could you pop this in the fridge? It will keep in there until you give the birthday boy his cake. I am going to take the rest of these cupcakes out to the garage, see you in a bit.”

 I walk out of the kitchen and hear a familiar giggle, oh god, what is she doing in here and I hope to god Tig has put his sausage away! I round the corner and there she is, with four grown arse men having a tea party; she is going to give me some serious issues when she is older. She can already wrap men around her little finger. She has Tig, Chibs, Bobby and Happy under her full control, now there are not many people who can say that.

 “Anyone for a cupcake?” C/N jumps up and runs over, she climbs up me as normal and sits on my hip; then tries to shove her face in all of the cakes. Chibs comes to my rescue once again and takes the plate out of my hand. “One C/N, you can have one. These cakes are a thank you to those handsome men you have had running around after you. Now go say thank you and goodbye, we need to head back to get dinner on.” She pulls her attitude face, but does as she is told, giving each of them a mighty squeeze.

“She is a sweet kid and if looking after her means we get more cake, then I will do it everyday baby.”

“Thanks Tig, I will keep it in mind!” Hearing bikes pulling up outside my stomach does a little flip, it could be Opie and I really shouldn’t be letting myself get so excited about that. “Come on C/N, let’s head outside and check out some bikes.” She jumps back up on my hip, nearly knocking me over; “You are getting too big for this pudding, can you just stop growing now?” I am kissing her head as we step out through the door and there he is, god, I need to pull this crush in line.

“Hey, hows t’day been. Hey sweetheart, you been good for your Mom?”

 “It was good, thanks. This one has had everyone running after her; that no different to normal really. Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, it was good.”

“Need to get back to the house if I am going to have dinner ready for the kids. Is there someone who can give us a lift?”

“Hey, prospect, get your ass over here. Take this little lday and get her in the van, then follow me.” Before I know what is going on, C/N is scoped up and being carried towards one of the van in the lot. Oh shit, if he expecting me to get on the bike?

“Erm Opie, I have never actually been on a bike before and let’s be honest, having an elephant on the back is not going to make this the safest of rides!”

“Shut up, put this on and just hold on tight to me.” Well fuck that did things it wasn’t meant to! He hands me a helmet and I do as I am told. I climb on after him and he points to where my feet need to go. I put my hands on his waist, too scared to wrap my arms all the way around and he just does it for me. “I said hold on and I mean it.” His voice sounds harsher than normal and that does all sorts of things to my insides. Crap, I am going to be horny as hell by the time we get to the house. She starts up and my god, she sounds like perfection. There has always been something about the sound of a powerful engine, but to feel it under you, well that is a whole different game. Ope squeezes my knee and then we are off, I can see the van following in his mirror and then I hide my face in his shoulder. He smells fucking amazing, all leather, oil and man; I can feel my body reacting to the sensory over load and I shift slightly in my seat. My nipples are rubbing against the lace in my bra and his back, it feels divine.

“Fuck, this is crazy!” I am breathing a little heavy and can feel my face is a bright shade of red.

I can feel him chuckle, the son of a bitch I finding this funny and the sod speeds up, causing the vibrations to increase and thanks to how I am sitting, go straight to the right spot. For fucks sake Y/N, pull yourself together, there is no way you are about to come undone on the back of this goddamn bike! I am trying to think of anything other than the heat pooling in my crotch, the fact that my arms wrapped around possibly the hottest man I have ever met, real or not and the fact he is clearly enjoying the effect he is currently having on me. My skin feels like it is on fire, every bump and shudder is sending my nerves haywire, my breathing is becoming uneven and I know, there is nothing that is going to stop this now. I hold on tighter and take a bite of shoulder as the world melts around me, I feel him growl at the pain of the bite and there. It. Is. The fire leaps through my body and I am moaning out his name before I can stop myself.

We turn onto the driveway and he brings the bike to a stop, “You okay sweetheart?”

“Fuck you!”

He laughs and kisses my cheek, “I thought you were having a pretty good time!” The van pulls in before I can respond and C/N leaps out, I breath a sign of relief knowing that the kids are going to take up the next couple of hours and I don’t need to discuss the latest embarrassment.

Opie heads out about 20 minutes after the kids go to bed; I have managed to avoid being alone with him at all since we got back. Jumping in the shower as soon as C/N had fallen asleep, and pretending to not hear when there was a knock on the bathroom door, it was a cheap tactic, but I need some time to think.

Once I was certain he was gone, I ventured out of the bedroom and into the living room. I dug out my phone and the piece of paper I had jotted down a couple of numbers on. Time to see if this is real or not. I dial the first number and get nothing. Bugger. I try the next number and bingo, goes through to a voicemail with a voice I recognise.

 “This is Jody, leave your name and number and I will get back to you. Unless you are trying to get me to take in another teenager, the ones I have are driving me CRAZY!”

Ha, if their lives are anything like the show, then I know just how true that statement is. It also gives me hope that this plan might just come through.

“Hi, my name is Y/N. We haven’t met, but I need to get hold of Sam and Dean. I need them to call me back as soon as they can, tell them I come from a place where we have a Jensen Ackles and a Jared Padalecki; I need their help to get home.” I read off the number to my mobile and say a little prayer, can’t do any harm and you never know, maybe someone has their ears on!

With nothing else to do, I crack on with some cleaning and getting some clothes washed. C/N and I only have what we had in the car; we had been camping and hadn’t taken a large amount of clothing with us. Checking the kids are all sound asleep and that the doors are locked, I whack on my headphones. I hit play on my favourite play list and get to work; music always helps make the cleaning process that little less painful. I have tucked the phone in my bra, so that I can have both hands free and get a bit of a shock when it vibrates! I know it is a message, so I don’t get my hopes up about it being Sam or Dean; but who would be sending me a message? I check the screen, it is Opie and I would be lying if I said my stomach didn’t just do a little dance!

**You should have come tonight, we could have had fun**

**That’s sweet but I think I have had enough excitement for one day! I will see you in the morning; oh I am going to mop your kitchen floor DO NOT walk dirt all over it!**

**I think more excitement is just what you need.**

Yep, no, I am not responding to that; it is clearly a bit of a game to him and to be honest I am not sure I am ready to play. I Believe In Love starts blasting in my ears, perfect timing; I turn it up a notch and continue what I was doing. With some singing and dancing thrown in of course! Soon I have almost everything done and as I start the final task of mopping the floor, Wild Thing comes on and I cannot resist!

_“Wild thing, you make everything groovy. Wild thing, I think I love you.”_

Granted, I am getting a little too into the song, wiggling my hips side to side and running my hands down the mop handle; but how can I not. It is a bloody classic! I spin round and scream, throwing the mop at the figures stood in the doorway! I pull out my ear buds and there is Jax and Chibs, with a rather worst for wear Opie in between them!

“Don’t stop on our account, darlin’; think my brother here was enjoying the show!”

“Oh do one, you cockwomble!” Opie’s laugh fills the room, Jax looks at me with a shit eating grin on his face; only Chibs seems to feel a little sorry for me.

“Sorry to startle you lass, we did call out but you didn’t hear us. We are just bringing the birthday boy home, he insisted on coming back rather than staying at the club.”

Wait, what? “Opie is the one I made the cake for? You should have told me!” Opie is looking at me strangely, I can’t put my finger on why, but it is making me feel very…. exsposed.

“Can you guys put him in his room? I will get him some water and, erm, what do you guys call your painkillers again?”

 Jax scoffs, “Why darlin’ aren’t you the little nurse!”

“I swear to god Jax, you are going the right way to a knee in the nuts!”

Chibs is trying to hide his sniggering, “Don’t worry, we will get him to his room. I think the advil is in the bathroom.” I give him a kiss on the cheek and stick my tongue out at Jax,

“I can tell you what to do with that you know!” I keep walking, but hear Jax complain when someone kicks him. Ha!

On the way to the bathroom I check in on C/N and grab my trusty hoody, it is so big we could probably use it as a tent; but, I love it. Safe to say it is a bit of a security blanket for me and it is still super soft despite being worn and washed nearly every day since I got it. C/N looks so beautiful, I plant a little kiss on her head and then head off towards the main bathroom. It takes a bit of routing around, but I manage to find the pain killers and head down the hall. I can hear muffled talking as I get closer to the door.

“Did, did she really make that cake?”

“Sure did brother, it was pretty good to.”  

“Yeah. She has been cooking for us; it has been nice having someone doing that again. She is funny as well, like really funny; her smile lights up her eyes…..”

I feel a little flutter in my chest, maybe I am not a complete pain in the arse after all. I am glad that the little things I am able to do are helping, it feels good. I shake my thoughts away and walk through the door and oh sweet lord, Opie is now led on his bed, propped up on his elbows. They have managed to get his shirts off and they are currently pulling his jeans off; there are tattoos all over his muscular chest and arms. His blush pink nipples have hardened in the chill of the air, his beanie is off and his hair is falling down over his shoulders. He looks up and we lock eyes, oh wow, a shiver runs down my spine and I cannot break that eye contact.

*cough cough* “Erm, I think we should be going now, come on Jackie boy. See you tomorrow Ope.”

That pulls me from whatever the hell I was just doing and I look at Jax and Chibs, I can feel my cheeks flush. I look down at my feet and bare legs, maybe I should have put more clothes on? I pull the hem of the hoody a bit lower and bite my lip to try and stop myself from saying something stupid. “Yeah, I will make sure he is okay.”

Chibs gives me a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze, Jax makes some sleazy remark which earns him a punch on the arm from Chibs. And just like that, we are alone.

Walking over to the side of the bed, I pop down the little plastic tub and the glass of water.

“You should probably take a couple of these and neck this water before you go to sleep. I am guessing you are going to be feeling a little rough in the morning.”

I turn my head and he is staring at me, I can’t tell what he is thinking. God, I wish I knew him better; it has been roughly 40 hours since we woke up in Charming and yet, I feel like I have been here a lifetime. He leans forward and takes my hand; it feels like lightening has just travelled straight up my arm and to my heart.

“Sweetheart.” I just stare at him; my brain has gone into shut down, fuck. He pulls my arm and then I am sitting on the bed next to him. “I…I feel lucky. Lucky that I was on the highway at just the right time, that you didn’t just tell us to fuck off like most people would. Lucky that I am getting to stare into those beautiful green eyes.”

I can’t breathe, fuck, I need to pull myself together. “Okay birthday boy, you have clearly had one too many; BUT, I am thankful you are the one who stopped.” I smile at him and pull my hand away, reaching over to the glass. “Now, you need to drink this. Can you sit up a bit; don’t want you spilling it down that gorgeous chest of yours!” My cheeks are now on fire, what in the actual fuck am I saying?! He gives me a look and sits up; he is now barely a few millimetres away from me. I can feel the heat radiating off him, I can smell him, even under the smell of stale smoke and cheap beer. I am having an internal war right now, half of me wanting to jump him and the other reminding me, that I am a fat cow and there is no way he would be doing this if he wasn’t so drunk.

“Y/N, I….” His voice is like gravel.

“Opie, this can’t happen.” He turns away and that is clearly my cue to leave. I go to touch his shoulder and think better of it, instead just leaving the room and heading to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why is there an alarm going off? I haven’t set an alarm. It takes another couple of rings before I realise that it is my phone ringing. I grapple with my hoody pocket and dig out the phone, it is a weird number; but then all American numbers seem weird to me.

“Hello.”

“Is that Y/N?”

“Yeah.”

“This is Sam, you left a message with a friend.”

 I sit bolt upright and C/N stirs. “Erm, can you give me a minute, the signal isn’t great in this room.”  This is not a conversation I can risk C/N over hearing; she will ask way too many questions and be more confused than she already is. I untangle myself, I can’t help but run my hand through her hair, she looks so peaceful. Then I leave the room as quietly as possible. Thank fully everyone seem to still be asleep, so I make my way to the back garden.

“Hi Sam, are you still there?”

“Yeah I am here, I am going to put you on speaker phone.” Oh god, I can imagine them now, sat around the table at the bunker; waiting to listen to what ever wild story I am about to tell.

“Hey, this is Dean. Y/N right?”

Holy hell. “Um, yes that’s right. I guess you have already figured out that I have somehow ended up in a different universe to the one I am used to. You guys are part of a TV show where I am from and I am currently living with characters from another show I watch! I really need your help.”

“Wait, what?”

“Dean, it isn’t that hard to understand. How many times have we visited a different universe now and surely you haven’t forgotten when Balthazar sent us to a world where we were actors?”

“Yeah, okay. Where are you Y/N?”

“I am in charming, north California. My daughter is here with me, she is only 7 and I need to try and get her home.”

“Okay, it will take us a couple of days to get there. Stay put and we will be in touch.”

“Thank you Dean, Sam. Just one more thing. I assume you have a Cas in this world?”

“Yeah, why?”

“My kid is obsessed with that character in the show, she is going to freak out when you guys get here. Can you try and prepare him?”

“Sure. Look forward to meeting you.” The line goes dead and I take a deep breath. Maybe this can all get straighten out after all.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” I am pulled out of my thoughts by the husky voice behind me.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I asked if you were okay? I woke and remembered how much of a dick I was yesterday”

 I turn round and see a sheepish looking Opie by the door, he has put on some jeans, but is still topless and has full bedhead going on. My heart turns to pudding just looking at him.

“I am okay and you were not a dickhead; you were drunk, there is a difference! I got a call from someone who might be able to help me get home and I didn’t want to wake C/N. How are you feeling?”

“My head is thumping, but I will be fine. I really am sorry you know, you don’t have to go back to whatever mess you are running from.”

 I cannot help but go all doe eyed and smile. “I promise, I am not running from or to anything. How we got here, well it is a complete mind fuck and I just can’t explain it yet. Happy birthday for yesterday by the way.” I need to change the subject now, I am not ready to scare him off just yet. He smiles and walks towards me and pulls out a chair from under the table I am currently sat on. He grabs my hips and pulls me onto his lap. “Dude, I am going to break your legs!”

He growls, “Y/N, will you stop that. If I didn’t want you sat right here, I wouldn’t have pulled you over. Now I need you to shut up and listen.” I nod, it is pretty much the only thing I can do whilst I am this close to him; my brain once again letting me down. “I was an idiot yesterday, the thing with the bike and then trying to make a move on you when you were clearly just trying to be a good person. I hope you won’t let that stop us from getting to know each other more?”

Now Y/N, it is now or never and before I have a chance to talk myself out of it, I kiss him. My lips barely grazing his, both hands cupping his face and I feel the smile spread across his face.

“What was that for sweetheart?”

“For being the most amazing person I have ever met.”

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mummy loves Opie, Mummy loves Opie!” I jump off his lap as quickly as I possibly can and manage to land flat on my arse. C/N is screaming and laughing before I know it, looking up I can see that Opie has thrown her over his shoulder and is currently unleashing the tickle monster from hell. I am not looking forward to having to try and explain that one to C/N later. “Right you two, stop with the messing around. You are going to wake up the whole town! C/N I need your help getting breakfast sorted, I am thinking crepes?”

“Oh yes please Mummy.” With that she wiggles herself free and runs back into the house, calling out to Ellie and Kenny as she goes. Soon the kitchen will be covered in mess and I cannot stop the smile that covers my face.

I turn to Ope, “I would like to head back into the garage today. I was dragged away to make your cake and I had to clean the damn kitchen first. I barely got anything done for Gemma and I promised her a days work. BUT, I am not travelling by bike. I need to keep the tiny amount of dignity I still have!” The best sound fills me ears then, his beautifully loud and genuine laugh; and I cannot help but laugh as well. “Seriously though, Opie; I need to be able to come and go without having to interrupt your day. Do you think my car is going to take much longer?”

“I don’t know sweetheart. I will find out.”

 “MUUUUMMMMMYYYYYYY! We are hungry!”

“Coming now C/N.”


	4. Chapter 4

We have followed the same routine for the past week, I get up and put the coffee on, I am two cups down by the time Opie gets up and joins me outside. We have a little chat about what the plans are for the day and what he thinks the kids will want for dinner; I pester him about my car and I get the same, “Not long now sweetheart” reply. I do enjoy the lift to and from the club, it is nearly always Juice or Chibs driving and we have a good natter on the way. If it is Chibs, C/N steals his attention away, allowing me some time to think. She has really taken to the leather clad men around her and to some of the women, she seems to have already sussed out who are the women to be friends with and who aren’t! The club seem to have really taken to her as well, she has had them eating out of her hand since day one really, but Chibs; he is definitely her favourite.

Gemma has me doing all sorts in the office now, booking in work, sending out the truck and ordering in parts. I am enjoying it, most of the customers are nice and if any give me any grief one of the boys soon sends them on their way. However today, it is just C/N and I in the garage. The boys are out on club business, whatever that means and I have just sent the last truck out to collect a broken down car. C/N is working away on a story, I am doing what I can to keep her doing school work. Opie arranged a tutor to come in once a day, as I was starting to worry about her falling behind; he suggested trying to get her into school, but how would that even work? She would never be able to keep up whatever story we give them and plus, I don’t want to encourage her to tell lies. I am just about to suggest she moves onto some maths, when I hear a powerful engine outside.

Holy shit, it is an impala, no, it is THE impala, Baby is being parked right outside. The doors swing open and the first thing I see, if a mop of brown hair that can only belong to Sam. Then out climbs Dean and my eyes bulge from my head and I can feel myself starting to freak out. There is no sign of Cas, so at least I won’t have to deal with C/N freaking out as well as me! Well that is what I think, until Sam lets himself into the office and she almost falls off her chair. C/N looks from the door to me and then back again.

“C/N, come here please.” She joins me in the centre of the office, but cannot take her eyes off the boys. “Hi, I am Y/N. It is lovely to meet you Sam, Dean.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you would know what we look like!” Sam gives Dean side eye, whoa, this is weird.

“Yeah, sorry. We watch our versions of you regularly. This one here isn’t normally this quiet! C/N, say hello.”

“Huh, erm, hello.” She gets a smile from Sam. Dean claps his hands together,

“So, how in the hell have you ended up here? Did you cross a witch or something?”

“Not as far as I know, I don’t know if that sort of thing actually exists in our world.” C/N is looking at me, mouth hanging open. I guess I need to explain this a bit. “C/N, you know we were on holiday and then you woke up and we were here? Well, you know we didn’t fly here, don’t you.” She nods. “Well, when you were sleeping and I was driving; I saw purple smoke in the road ahead. I thought it was just a strange colour due to a trick of the light, but when I drove through it, we ended up here. I know I have always promised you that the monsters and magic on Supernatural…” Dean scoffs, I throw him a scowl. “Aren’t real, well I think it might be a little bit true. This is the real Sam and Dean and I hope, they might be able to help us.” C/N promptly bursts into tears, “Oh pudding, come here.” I give her the tightest cuddle I can manage without hurting her. “It will be okay. I am here with you and what have I always told you? I will always do everything I can to keep you safe and happy.” She quietly sobs into my shoulder and I look back to Sam and Dean. “I am sorry. She has handled this so well so far, not even questioned how we ended up in a different country or why she isn’t able to talk to our family.”

Dean steps forward and puts a hand on C/N’s back. “Don’t worry little lady, we will find a way to get you and your Mummy home.” I look up and he is staring down at me, “I mean it. We will do everything we can.” The green of his eyes are even more hypnotising than I had ever imagined; I manage to croak out a thank you before having to look away.

We go and take a seat at the picnic table and C/N goes over to the play set that the club has in the lot, although I am not sure who uses it more, the kids or Tig. I really don’t want to think about why Tigs enjoys the swings so much!

“So, Y/N, You remember what happened then?”

I turn to Sam and shrug my shoulders. “Sort of, I remember driving into the fog and the next thing I remember is Opie.”

“Who is Opie?”

“He is a local biker, he and a friend found us by the side of the road, they have been looking after us ever since.”

“Oh yeah, and what do you have to give them for that?”

“DEAN!” Sam warns his brother he is crossing the line.

 “Absolutely nothing, not everyone in the world is a complete arsehole you know! They took us in, because they are good people, a bit rough around the edges, yes, but really they only ever do what they think is right. Kinda reminds me of you two actually!” I am angry, how dare he suggest that Opie is taking advantage of the situation. Apart from that one time he took the joke too far, he has been nothing but a gent. Dean is about to say something and I cut him off. “Oh yeah, I know about you two, watched the show since way before that one was born. I have watched you two start or nearly start the apocalypse more times than I can count. I have seen you kill a monster only to feel remorse later, when you realise you may have acted too harshly. I have seen you take Charlie, Kevin and countless others under your protection, making them a part of your family in the process. Now, I need to know if Jack has been born yet and if you two are in contact with Rowena or not!” I look from one to the other and their jaws are hanging slack, they clearly were not expecting me to know so much about them. Dean has a look on his face that would scare me, if I didn’t know that Sam would stop whatever outburst is threatening to be set free.

 “Well, that’s weird.”

“Yeah, try being me!”

Sam laughs, “Yeah okay, you have a point.” Sam gets up from the table, Dean is still staring at the side of my head; I am trying to ignore him, but it is really bloody hard. “Y/N, we are going to go find a motel and start calling around. See if we can find some clues as to what the hell happened. And to answer your question, yes Jack and Rowena are both around.”

“I have one question, asking about Rowena I get, she is a witch and may be able to figure out what magic we are dealing with. But why the questions about Jack?”

 I look at Dean, “He was able to use a dream walker to see other universes. I need to know if it is possible he could do it again. I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that the world we belong to, is no longer there.” I take in a big shuddering breath, I hadn’t admitted that to anyone yet, not only because I have been hiding the strange shit, but because admitting it would mean facing the fact it could be true! Suddenly there are arms wrapped around me and someone is stroking my hair, I look up and Dean is smiling down at me.

“Don’t worry Y/N, we will do everything we can to help. Now are you sure you are safe. I am not sure bikers are the best company to keep!”

“Thank you Dean, but we are okay. So far nothing has happened in line with the show these guys are from, in fact, it has all been far more High School Musical than The Godfather.” Dean chuckles, Sam just gives us a strange look.

“Right Y/N, we are gonna head off and get settled, We will call you and give you the address to our motel later okay?”

“Sure, thank you Dean, Sam. I really appreciate this. Oh, one more thing the timelines don’t match up.”

“What?”

“All this, the show it was in, ended a few years ago and a lot of the characters were killed off along the way. They are nearly all alive. Your show, it is still going at the moment. You as you are and this lot, well it just doesn’t match up time wise.”

“Okay, maybe that will narrow down what is causing all of this.” With that they wave good bye to C/N and climb back into the impala, man that car is a beauty, and the drive isn’t too bad either. I chuckle to myself. Just as Dean pulls out of the lot, in come the sons, even from here I can tell they are eyeing up the car suspiciously

I suddenly feel really sad and alone. I watch C/N continue to play and let the tears fall, she can’t see that I am upset from over there and I just really need to get some of these feelings out. I have a feeling they are going to have a few questions, but right now, I just need to cry. I get up and make a hasty retreat to the garage office, in the hopes of trying to calm myself down before any one sees the mess I am in. No such luck. Opie and Chibs thunder through the door, closely followed by the rest of the guys.

“What have they done?”

“We will fucking kill them!”

“Darlin’ you okay?”

“Who were they?”

I am surrounded and having questions fired at me left right and centre. Everything is just too much and I can’t answer them, I just keep opening and closing my mouth like some demented goldfish!

“That was Sam and Dean, they are going to help us get home.” Everyone turns to look at C/N, then at me and then at Opie, who looks like steam is about to shoot out of his ears. I go to grab Opie’s arm and he pulls it away from me; Chibs shoots me a sad smile and scoops up C/N.

“C’mon brothers, let get this young lady some lunch and then maybe we could teacher her some card tricks.”

“Ooooh yes please!” C/N throws her arms around his neck and gives him a massive smacker on the cheek.

“Who was that Y/N?” Opie’s eyes have gone darker than normal and he seems to have grown a foot or two. I shiver and try to get my tears under control.

“They are just two guys that I know of, I contacted them not long after we got to Charming. They might be my best shot at getting C/N home.”

“Why won’t you let me help you? You still haven’t given me any details about why you ended up here. Are they the people who are after you?” His voice is getting louder with each word and to be honest I am equal amounts scared and turned on, this really isn’t the time Y/N.

“Opie, I promise they are only here to help and today was the first time I have ever met them. Look, I am just not ready. You will think I am crazy and won’t want anything to do with me.”

The entire content of the front desk is on the floor with one almighty crash and I jump about twenty foot in the air. Opie has lost it and pushed the whole lot onto the floor, before thumping the door behind him. For the first time, I am scared of him. The tears come hot and fast now, my whole body shudders with each sob. He turns around and the look on his face hurts; he looks so ashamed. He takes a step towards me and I back away, right into a wall. He looks heart broken, but keeps walking towards me and then I am encased in warm and strong arms.

“You wait here, I am going to go talk to Chibs. I will be right back.” I nod and he wipes the tears from my face, kisses my cheek and turns towards the door.

Opie is gone about 15 minutes, which gives me enough time to pull myself together and clean my face up a bit. Luckily make-up isn’t really my thing, so at least I don’t have to contend with streaks of mascara. When he comes back in, he has a jacket in one hand and a helmet in the other. “Put these on, we are going for a ride and I am not taking no for an answer.”

“But what about C/N?”

 “Don’t worry, Chibs is going to take her round to Jax and Tara’s, he is going to pick up Ellie and Kenny on the way. They are going to have the kids for the night and you, you are going to let us look after you for a bit.” I just nod and take the jacket from him, I put it on and I am glad for it, I am feeling drained and a little cold. Opie takes my hand and leads me over to his bike. She is a beauty and looks perfect with Opie sat astride. Once he is seated I climb on the back and wrap my arms around with no hesitation this time. I adjust the way I am sat, so that I don’t have a repeat performance of last time and let Opie know I am ready. He starts her up and we are off before I know it. C/N waves as we go past and I blow her a kiss.

Opie occasionally squeezes my knee and I cuddle in a little tighter to let him know I am okay. I am enjoying the feel of the wind through my hair, at some point I lost my hair tie and although it is only just past my shoulders, it is flying around back there. I am going to look a right state by the time we stop. We ride for about an hour, before Opie pulls down a little dirt track and comes to a stop in a clearing. He puts the kick stand down and then reaches a hand round to help me get off. I have to jiggle my legs a bit, as I have started to lose feeling in my arse cheeks and then I start to take off the helmet. I flick my head around a bit and run my fingers through my hair, it has gone super curly, which usually only happens when it gets wet. Opie is just stood there watching me and I can feel the blush spread across my face.

“You ready?” I nod and Opie grabs my hand and leads the way. After a short walk through a bit of woodland, the trees open up and there below us, is the whole of Charming.

“Wow that is a lovely view. I wish I had a camera with me, or even my sketch pad and pencils.”

“You draw?” Opie asks as he spreads a blanket out on the ground; where the hell did he have that stashed away?

“A bit, I am not great, but I enjoy it and I think that is the most important thing.”

“I am sure your drawings are just as awesome as you.” I ignore the comment and sit down next to Opie, I cross my legs and rest my head on his chest, as he puts an arm round me. I really needed this, I needed someone close, someone to make me feel less alone. I know I have C/N, but you can’t talk to your young child about feeling lonely can you. “Sweetheart, I am so sorry I scared you. We see some real arseholes around and I was just so worried when I saw you crying.” He shifts and wraps both his arms around me and places his chin on my shoulder. “I know you are scared, I can see it in your eyes all of the time, but I, the club, we are here for you both.” I finally let out the breath I had been holding, that is when a fresh round of sobs start and once again, I am being comforted by this incredible man. The sun is starting to set before Opie says anything else, “Come on sweetheart, we should head back.”

When we get back to the house, I notice that Tara’s car is in the driveway. I leap off of the bike before Opie is ready and almost cause him to topple over. I don’t care about that right now, C/N was meant to be with Tara at her house, now I am worried something has happened. I burst through the door and into the front room. Tara is sat on the sofa with C/N asleep next to her; she puts her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet. I point to the kitchen and Tara gets up to follow me. “Is everything okay?” the panic is clear to hear in my voice.

“Everything is fine Y/N, C/N was missing you and just wouldn’t settle at ours. We brought all three kids back, but she insisted on waiting up for you. She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago.” I give Tara a massive hug, she stands stock still and I remember, she is not really a hugger just like me, well, me when I am not having a complete breakdown!

“I’ll put her to bed, you stay in here with Tara. I need to check on my two anyway.”

“Thank you.”

“Y/N, are you okay? Listen, talk to Opie tonight. He just wants to help.” I nod and walk back into the front room and find Opie scooping up C/N, he whispers as he walks past; “You, sit down. I am putting this one to bed.”

“Yes sir!” He gives me a look; I don’t quite understand and then turns to walk down the hall. Tara taps my shoulder, “I am going to let myself out. He is a good man you know.”

About 15 minutes later he walks back in, I wave a cold beer at him and he plonks down next to me on the sofa. We both take a big swig, god, this American stuff is not as good as the ale from our local brewery. I must have pulled a face, “Don’t pull faces at the beer, it might get offended.”

“Like you care about offending anything, anyway, I can’t help that it is no way near as good as the beer back home!” I roll my head back and close my eyes, I am shattered, I guess the last week and a bit have caught up with me. Oh and the insane amount of crying I have done today, why do I have to be such a crier?

“C/N woke up, but don’t worry. I read her a bit of a story and she soon drifted back to sleep.”

“Oh really, what did you read?”

“She has written this wild little story in her book, all about TV shows and monsters, then coming to live in a strange place. It is really out there.” I sit stock still, shit, she has written about us and this. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! How am I meant to explain this? He is still talking; “She has written about me as well.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, she calls me your boyfriend.” Oh for crying out loud, this is the last thing I need tonight!

“Haha, kids hey; they have the wildest imaginations. I mean, as if!”

“Yeah”

 I switch on the TV, Firefly is on and it turns out Opie is a secret sci-fi fan, result! We sit in a comfortable silence watching the show, occasionally getting up to get more beer.

When I wake up, I realise that I must have fallen asleep on the sofa last night and I am not alone. I am pinned between Opie and the back of the sofa, staring at the pattern of the fabric. His leg is pushed between mine, one arm under my head and the other is draped over my side and across my stomach. I am pinned and it feels, so, so good. I need to get up though, I have no idea what the time is, but I know it is early, I can tell that by the little bit of light coming in through the windows. I wiggle a bit, trying to make him release his grip, instead, he cuddles in tighter and nuzzles against my ear. Oh god, I feel goose bumps fire up all over me, a fresh wave being created when that nuzzle turns into a nibble and I feel a discrete grind against my arse and up through my crotch. My breath hitches as the nibble moves down from my ear and along my neck and I can’t stop myself from moving my head to allow easier access; god it feels good. Reaching up behind me I find the back of Opie’s head and weave my fingers into his hair, I give it a little tug and a growl leaves his mouth, and if that isn’t one of the greatest sounds I have ever heard. Teeth scrape across the top of my shoulder and back to my neck, every little nip is followed by the soft tip of a tongue. The roll of hips continues, I push back, meeting each grind with one of my own, I can feel my crotch getting damper; I am clearly not the only one enjoying this as Opie’s cock strains against his boxers. My free hand grips his arse, pulling him in closer and allowing me to change the angle ever so slightly, but it is enough to cause him to moan. His hand runs along the bottom of my top and disappears under the material; normally I would be freaking out, his hands touching the rolls of fat and skin. But this feels too good. His hand finds my breast and he squeezes gently, whilst running his thumb over my nipple. I can’t stop the gasp that leaves my mouth, my skin is on fire and I have never wanted anyone more than I do right now.

“You are so beautiful.”

“Oooh Ope, don’t talk. Keep moving.”

And move he does. He lifts his knee, keeping one of my legs hooked over the top and moves his hand down to my waist band. At some point last night, I must have changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms that I had bought a couple of days before. The stretch of the material makes is easy for his hand to slip down and under the waist band and he finds my clit.

“OH” It feels exquisite, as he rolls a finger around my clit and then down my folds, his fingers are slick when they touch me again. Rolling his finger tip around and around, I feel like I am on the edge of the most amazing climax. Then he stops, his hand moves completely away from my mound, but our hips are stilling grinding together in unison. Only now can I hear how jagged his breath is and mine come to that, right in this moment, I know, I don’t want this to end. I remove my hand from its place on his arse and find his hand, guiding it back and using my own fingers to guide him down my lips and woah, I am wet. He soon gets the idea and his hand is moving independently, his palm rubbing against my clit and long, thick fingers teasing my pussy.

 “Oh Opie, please” I am begging, actually begging for him to push into me, to fill me and he does just that. I moan loudly as his finger dives deep inside, he curls his finger slightly as he pulls it almost all the way out, before driving it back in. It feels amazing. He never stops covering my neck and shoulder with kisses and bites, I need to feel those lips on mine, but the thought of stopping this, well I just cant. We have become one fluid movement, like the tide rushing up the beach, hot breath and moans, skin against skin, the slip of my juices over his fingers. Soon he is pushing two fingers in; the stretch in my pussy is insane and makes me crave more, more and more. His cock has become unimaginably hard against my arse, I can feel the dampness on his boxers as I run my hand round to his front and grip his shaft. He makes that growl I love so much and suddenly I am on my back and Opie is led on top of me. Finally we are face to face, my body aches for his touch, my pussy feels empty, I hope it is not going to be feeling like that for long. Cupping my face he smiles, as I push his hair back from the side of his face.

“Kiss me you idiot.” His lips touch mine; gentle to start with, slowly our tongues explore each other’s mouths. We kiss like that for a little while, the whole time his boxer covered cock is pushed against my crotch, driving me crazy. I need this, I need him and now. For a big girl, I am still able to lift my legs up and round, pulling Opie in tight as I roll my hips hard and steady.

“Fuuuuck, Y/N, nargh.” He is clearly enjoying this, but I am not interested in dry humping right now. His hands are down at my crotch, I feel him grab the material and then I hear the ripping noise. He has full on hulked out and ripped my pyjama bottoms in half, there feels like there is no time left in the world. I rush my hand down his chest and push him up enough, to pull down his boxers, freeing his cock. I wrap my hand round him and slowly stroke up and down, it is huge and perfect and I need it. Now. He looks me in the eye and I nod. Without any hesitation he ploughs in as far as he can go, everything around me blurs, I can see nothing but Opie’s blissed out eyes. He holds there for a little while, letting me get used to his size, before starting to move. My whole body explodes, I can feel every tiny bit of skin, every hair, every one of Opie’s breaths on my neck. He slams into me, time after time, I can feel the familiar heat building, my fingers nail digging into his back and that seems to make him slam harder. “I am. So close. Oh Opie, don’t stop.” I plead with him, as I try and meet every one of his thrusts, “So am I, this is…hmmmmmmff.” I feel Opie come, just as I dive over the edge into blissful oblivion. I come calling out his name and holding on for dear life. Our breaths are ragged and Opie rolls slightly to the side as he collapse, pulling me with him. His cock still jolting inside me, sending shivers along my whole body. We stay like that until our breathing returns to a steadier rate and I shift slightly releasing Opie from between my legs. I give him a kiss and start giggling.

 “Well, good morning to you too!”

Opie smiles at me, “Morning sweetheart.”

“You owe me some new pyjama bottoms by the way.”

Then we are both laughing, tears rolling down our faces and it feels perfect.


End file.
